1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wireless remote control finders and, more particularly, to a universal wireless remote control finder that assists a user to find a battery-operated remote control.
2. Prior Art
Various electronic devices such as televisions, stereos, video cassette recorders and the like, are controlled from remote locations by use of a hand held remote control device. Remote control devices are capable of generating signals, such as infrared or RF, for transmission to the electronic device. The electronic device is adapted to receive the transmitted signal and based upon the received signal to operate a function of the electronic device, such as change a channel or increase the volume. Although remote control devices are useful, one problem associated with their use is that because of their size they are easily lost or misplaced. As such, a variety of systems and devices have been introduced in the prior art to overcome the above-noted problem.
One prior art example shows a system that includes both a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter broadcasts a transmitted signal for a fixed duration of time when the user activates a manually actuated button. The receiver is attached to the object to be located and contains an audible signal generator circuit for emitting an audible signal when the receiver detects the transmitted signal from the transmitter. The audible signal assists the user in tracing the sound back to the source of the audible signal and locating the lost object. Unfortunately, this system requires reactivating the transmitter if the remote device is not found within the fixed duration of time the signal is transmitted. Additionally, this system provides only an audible location signal.
Another prior art example shows a system that includes a remote finder that sends a radio signal to a selected one of a plurality of button-shaped receivers that emits an audible beeping noise upon activation by the appropriate radio signal. The receiver attaches to the back of a remote device by a sticker. The remote control transmitter fits into a wall-mounted bracket when not in use. A drawback to this system is the use of adhesive stickers, which will leave a residue upon the object being adhered to, as well as possibly becoming detached from the object being located, thus rendering the system useless for its intended purpose. Also, the transmitter housing must be affixed to a wall which can cause damage to the wall, or be aesthetically unpleasant. Additionally, this system also only has an audible signal for location purposes.
Accordingly, a need remains for a universal remote control finder to overcome the above noted short-comings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is relatively inexpensive to produce, and attaches to many types of remote control devices. Such a device identifies the location of the remote device by emitting an audible signal, flashing LED indicators, or causing the remote device to vibrate, thus increasing the likelihood of a user finding the misplaced remote control. The device can conveniently be placed out of sight within an entertainment center, for example, thus ensuring that it does not intrude on the décor of the room. The remote control finder's docking station also serves to continuously charge the remote locating receiver, thus advantageously ensuring that the device is always functional.